7 days
by Meye
Summary: AU. Dark!Fic Stefan stumbles upon a disturbing scene; both horrific and erotic. As the days go by, everyone will realize that there is more to Damon and Bonnie and that a lot can change in 7 days. *Please read warnings inside before reading*
1. Monday

_**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from The Vampire Diaries series created/owned by L. J. Smith and developed by Kevin Williamson/CW Network. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended._

_**Warnings:** AU. OOC. This is a Dark!Fic, but it is way lighter than 'Twist of Fate'. Like if you handled 'Twist of Fate', this fic, will be a walk in the park for you. Still, this story is going to hit some people's squick factor. It may push others to their limits. So, be sure you can handle that before you read it._

_**About the story:** Story starts days after Damon killed Rosemary and before the Klaus mess started. So no hybrids and stuff like this. Bonnie is not with Jeremy yet and he's still trying to woo her. Make sure to read the dates as they are really important to the story._

_**A/N:** I've wanted to write this fic for a while now. For those who are following me, you've seen it hanging around my profile for quite some time! But I had others stories that I wanted to finish first… I hope the wait will be worth it. As it was the case for 'Twist of Fate', this will be a mini-series._

* * *

><p><strong>Monday<strong>

_~ May 31st 2010 – 11:47pm ~_

**~ Stefan POV**

Most people would assume that Vampires love using their abilities all the time; which isn't totally false if you take a look at Damon. Actually, he's always on the verge pushing it too far most of the time. But as for myself, there is nothing more relaxing than walking back home slowly, like a human. It gives me time to think and decompress. With everything that has been happening and will probably happen; a moment of silence and solitude is all I need.

Tonight has been a good night; easy hunting (It's the bunnies' season) and a good make-out session with Elena. She's such an amazing person, so caring and forgiving, everything that Katherine wasn't. I clearly don't want to ruin it by going home and see Damon. He's been weird since Rose's tragic death. At first, he tried to hide his pain, which is obvious to the ones who know him, basically, me and sometimes Elena. Then, he went back to his attic with compulsion on Andie Star and then, nothing. Now, he is back to his _'calm self'_, making remarks that none of us wants to hear. Basically, we are stuck with _Annoying!Damon_.

Except the new threat that Klaus is presenting, nothing much has changed. Knowing that Katherine is locked away in the tomb helps a lot to relax.

"DAMON!" screamed a familiar female voice.

What the hell? I panicked and ran to where the sound had come from.

The school ground? What the hell is he thinking? Is Damon back to his old tricks already? Seducing young girls and forcing them not to freak out with his compulsion powers? I step closer, but stop myself when I see a car, all alone in the middle of the parking lot. The lights are all out, but thanks to my Vampiric vision, I can still see clearly. A silver _Prius_… but that car… it belongs to… BONNIE!

I would have gone further, but when I finally see what's inside the car, I stop myself once more. The scene playing in front of me is both so horrific and erotic, that the only word that comes to my mind is disturbing.

Damon, my older brother, is brutally fucking (cause really I can't describe it as something else) Bonnie Bennett in her own car. The windows are cracked open and I can only ear Damon's grunting as he keeps plunging into my friend's body who had sworn more than once that she despised him and would kill him without any second thoughts (if he ever messed up again).

The two front seats are down and Bonnie is on all four across them with Damon draped over her. I couldn't let that continue, this is impossible, Damon must have done something for sure to keep her there at his mercy. Never would, the Bonnie I knew, let my brother do that to her.

When I am about ten feet from the car, Damon's head snaps to my side and he gazes at me. His eyes, I've never seen them so black; it terrifies me down to my bones.

He growls at me deeply; he is furious and I just stand there unable to move as he keeps taking her in front of me; one of his hands is covering her mouth preventing her from screaming any further. I can see and smell everything from where I stand. From Damon hard cock disappearing in and out of Bonnie to the amazing scent her core is spreading around her. If I concentrate a little bit more, I can even hear the squishing sounds her drenched center is making as my brother keeps his fast pace.

Her eyes are closed as she takes everything and anything he is giving her. I look at her, really look at her for the first time; she is beautiful. Her body, such a gorgeous sun kissed skin, is covered in perspiration and surprisingly so is Damon's bared one. Her hairs are tussled to the opposite side of where I'm standing and their simple back and forth movement, that have the same tempo as her small breast, is driving me crazy. I can hear her muffled screams under Damon's hand.

But my brother looks lost in a maze of lust and carnage; never in our lives has he been like this. I've caught him before with women, and he would simply yell at me to get out because I was interrupting him, but this, something so animalistic, never. He finally moves his hand from her mouth, but before she can say anything else, he slips in three fingers, fucking her mouth with them. I'm shocked once more by the gesture, but I'm gobsmacked when I see her sucking on them as if the survival of the whole world depended on it. She's enjoying this, really.

The car is moving frantically and I'm sure it will break at one point if it keeps on like this. Damon is increasing his pace and I can't understand how Bonnie can still be in one piece. Suddenly, the air becomes so hot it is almost unbearable, even for me to breath it (I don't really need to breath, but you get my point). I look around, but realize that the heat is coming from the car, from them.

And it gets worst… Is Bonnie trying to defend herself? With all this heat, I feel like I'm on fire; like the car is about to light up and burn both of them alive. And it keeps getting worse until my brother howls in pleasure, staying deep inside Bonnie's core as he releases his seed inside of her channel. And I can see her too, shaking from the orgasm that my brother gave her.

But, then, suddenly, Damon turns to me and growls menacingly; like he's about to attack me. I'm startled out of this weird hallucination and I take off.

I'm shocked and… surprisingly, horny, but above everything else, I'm traumatised by what I saw tonight… So much for a good night…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a comment if you feel like it! ~ Meye_


	2. Tuesday

_**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from The Vampire Diaries series created/owned by L. J. Smith and developed by Kevin Williamson/CW Network. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended._

_**Warnings:** AU. OOC. Dark!Fic Full warnings in first chapter._

_**A/N: **Just taking a moment to thank some people who commented, faved or put 7 days to their story alert: Infrena, MJSavvy117, sunafterthestorm, Angel of Serenity88, BrathanXOXO_

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday <strong>

_~ April 1st 2010 ~_

_**~ Stefan POV**_

Yesterday, I had the weirdest vision or hallucination ever, call it whatever you like, but it was still traumatizing to see. Yet, it felt so real. After seeing Damon with Bonnie in her car, I ran to Elena's house checking up on her, Jenna and Jeremy. I don't know why, but I was scared for them too. I did the same for Caroline and Tyler; don't ask me why. I needed the reassurance that they were safe.

When I finally got home, Damon was there, in his usual spot drinking blood in a cup. I looked at him and he simply looked back questioning me with his eyes, but he kept quiet. I smelled the air around us, but nothing, no trace of Bonnie at all. What did it meant? I did my best to be discreet as I looked for anything that was related to Bonnie, but nothing, I found nothing…

Today is like any other day, everyone acts the same. Caroline is still with Matt even though it's obvious that both her and Tyler are gravitating around each other more and more. Jeremy is still trying to seduce (I guess, I could call it that) Bonnie with no more positive results than the previous week. Though, when I think about it, Bonnie changed toward his advances. At first, she had seemed reluctant to them, now she just doesn't care at all. What happened to make her change her mind so drastically? But it's more than that, isn't it; there is this coldness in her eyes when she looks at us, like we did something wrong, but I don't know what.

Still, everything else is the same. We sit in a park not too far from the school ground during lunch break. We have been taking about this whole _'Original'_ mess for that last few weeks and its getting tiring. Problem is, each time we talk about it, the subject always change to my brother.

"Come on Bon, he even saved me when he didn't have to and he really cared about Rose." tries once again Elena to convince Bonnie that my brother isn't a monster.

"Lena," starts the Witch reproachfully. "It doesn't change anything. Damon Salvatore will always be Damon Salvatore, no matter what he does. He saved you only to get back in your good grace. As for Rose, she wasn't any better than him, so of course he cared about her. They were a perfect match!"

"Bonnie…" whines Elena, but it falls into the ears of a deaf.

"No Elena! Don't try the 'pity' card again with me. Caroline and Stefan do their best every day to be better person and control themselves, Damon Salvatore doesn't care who he hurts with his stupidities and him doing a few good deeds won't change my opinion." retorts Bonnie.

"Wow Judgey! And here I thought we were making progress you and I!" says Damon sarcastically, coming out of nowhere as he plays with his keys.

We all jump at his sudden presence, but Bonnie is totally unfazed by him.

"Damon, what are you doing here? Trying to find your next victim I presume?" snaps Bonnie at my brother.

"Wouldn't you love that Witchy? Me giving you a reason to torch my gorgeous ass… I don't think so! I was bored and wanted to spend some quality time annoying you!" he snaps back at her.

"Spare me will you!" she snarls.

"Guys! Can you keep it to yourself for just one day?" asks Elena irritated.

Bonnie smiles apologetically to Elena while Damon tries, and fails, to look innocent as he keeps playing with his keys, which is starting to annoy me.

"Damon, can you stop that?" I ask as nicely as possible. Let's face it, my brother is a specialist went it comes to giving people headaches.

"Didn't do anything!" he replied making his keys roll around his index before stopping them in his hand and doing the process all over again.

"He means stop that annoying thing you're doing with your keys!" says Bonnie through her teeth.

"What? Oh! This?" he asks doing it again, sneering at her.

Ok, this is it; I seriously had the weirdest hallucination yesterday. There is no way Bonnie would have let Damon do this to her.

The school's bell rings, and we go back to our next class; leaving a smirking Damon behind.

…

I look at my watch, 9:35pm. I just left Damon inside the Grill. He promised not to bring anyone tonight, but didn't object to the idea of having a sleepover. Nothing changes.

I run to Bonnie's house and climb up the three near her bedroom window. She's sleeping peacefully. She's alone, once more; her father must be out of Mystic Fall for his work. I don't know why, but I feel better knowing that she's okay.

I'm walking on the side of her house when I spot Damon running toward it. I stay hidden in the shadow as I watch him slowly walking up her porch. What is he doing here? He cannot think of waking her up, she will fry his ass for sure.

I'm about to interrupt him when he brings out his keys from his right pocket. He picks a key and to my astonishment, he opens Bonnie's house front door and steps inside. I'm left without word.

I run back up the three and watch carefully, prepared to jump inside and defend my friend if needed.

As if it was the most normal thing to do, Damon enters her bedroom, not making a sound. He removes his clothes and put them on a chair nearby and slips under the covers, joining her.

Bonnie's eyes snap open and she sees him. I don't know what I was expecting, but not that; she smiles at him. But not just any smile, it's a genuine and caring one. In all the time I've known Bonnie, she never smiled like that to Damon, not even me. This smile was reserved for Elena, Sheila or more rarely (these days anyway) Caroline.

I'm agape when he starts kissing her languorously and that she replies with the same level of passion. He removes her PJs slowly and caresses her body as if she was the most precious thing in the whole universe. When he's done, he goes back up to her face and they smile at each other.

And then, just when I thought that yesterday scene had been shocking, Damon goes down on her and once more, I can't move, as I watch my brother eating her core hungrily. She moans his name as if he was God himself and I just can't believe my eyes.

He makes her come twice before he stops himself and licks his way up to her mouth. He looks at her lovingly as he slips his fingers inside her and she pushes her hips on them, biting her lips.

And finally, it happens, I see him positioning himself at her entrance. She smiles again and it's all the encouragement he needs as he pushes inside her.

Was it real then what I saw yesterday? But it was so bestial and now, it's just so loving… Because this is what they are doing; Damon is making love to Bonnie. And they slowly, but passionately rock together as she keeps encouraging him with endearing words as she lets her hands roam through his hair. I can see that their eyes are still open, gazing at each other as if nothing else in the world was more important than this.

She pulls him down and they kiss like it's the most natural thing for them to do. He picks up the pace and soon, they are both moaning each other's name. They come together, her whole body arching, but still, they don't lose eye contact.

Bonnie is trying to catch her breath. Damon's head snaps to the right and he looks straight at me. And just like yesterday, he gives me a very deep threatening growl and I take off once more.

Something is definitely wrong with Damon and Bonnie and I need to find what it is before it's too late…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Softer chapter... XD I need my daily fluff even in a light Dark!Fic! :D Thank you for reading! Review if you feel like it! ~ Meye (Can I sell my own stories? If you enjoy reading M stuff and Damon... I suggest you give Centaurus and its sequel Sacrifices a try, you won't be disappointed! :p)_


	3. Wednesday

_**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from The Vampire Diaries series created/owned by L. J. Smith and developed by Kevin Williamson/CW Network. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended._

_**Warnings:** AU. OOC. Dark!Fic complete warnings are in first chapter!_

_**Author's note:**Thanks again guys for all the comments! I had a blast reading them! So again, special thanks to: Infrena, NaeNae1495, KittyKatKels, Jacal Ste. Worme, ever-joliene, Toni Michelle, MystiBleu73_

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday<strong>

_~ June 2nd 2010 ~_

_**~ Elena's POV**_

It's 7:40pm. We are in my living room. Bonnie and I have been trying to work for the last 15 minutes. Stefan and Caroline are hunting without me, since I still can find it in me not throw up when I see them feed. Bonnie is distracted; she has been receiving text messages for a while now and it's getting annoying.

"Bonnie?" I finally ask.

"Mm?" she replies, not really listening as she texts back whoever is texting her.

"Is this really important?" I dare to ask as I point at her phone.

She looks up at me than down at her phone before she answers.

"Yes." she replies calmly.

"Who is it?" I inquire curiously.

"It's my cousin Lucy. Remember her? She was at the Masquerade." she answers.

"Of course I do. Why is she texting you?" I try to make in sound normal and not like I'm questioning her, but she has been distracted all day long and I wonder why.

"Witch stuff, too long to explain." she says with a shrug and I know at that precise moment that she's lying.

Bonnie only lied to me once and it was when she had pretended to destroy the mechanism to incapacitate Vampires; which almost killed Damon and Stefan. Why would she lie to me now, was it about Vampires again? What was she hiding from us?

"Come on now Bonnie, you can tell me!" I push, hoping she will say something.

"It's too complicated Lena. I assure you, everything is fine!" she says back, and I want to believe her, but I know deep down inside that it isn't the truth. "Since she left, she's been trying to help me with all this witchy stuff."

"Okay…" I reply letting it pass. "So, history?"

"Crap, I forgot my book in my car! I'll go pick it up! While I'm there, I could go and buy us some ice cream?" she suggests with a smile and I can't resist.

"Chocolate chip and peppermint?" I replied smiling brightly at her.

"That's fine by me!" she picks her car key. "See you in 10."

"Okay! I'll prepare the spoons!" I say, a grin plastered on my face.

We both laugh and she exits the house. I'm about to go into the kitchen when I see that she forgot her cellphone. I look outside, she's already gone.

"No Elena, you shouldn't look into other people's stuff!" I tell myself out loud, but curiosity gets the best of me and I pick Bonnie's phone.

I look at her text messaging history and I'm gobsmacked so see Damon's name. I click on it and I see their most recent, very recent, discussion.

_**::Hey where are you? I'm at your house and you aren't there…::**_

_::Sorry Damon, I had to go to Lena's house to work on a school project.::_

_**::It's okay! Can't you just find a reason to get out?::**_

"_Missing me already? I'm already missing school tomorrow to see you.::_

_**::Honestly, yes. And I know we are meeting in the forest tomorrow, but, you know…::**_

_::Well, I forgot my history book in my car, I could make a stop at the grocery store and meet you there.::_

_**::I'd love that.::**_

_::I'll see you in a moment!::_

_**::I'll be there, waiting!::**_

_::You promise?:)::_

_**::Yes. I promise.::**_

I look back at their previous discussions and see where they are supposed to meet tomorrow. I have to tell Stefan about it.

…

Twenty minutes later, and Bonnie's back pretexting that there was a lot of people at the store. She stays silent. We eat our ice cream as we work on our project.

I hear the front door open and I see Caroline and Stefan entering, I'm relieved.

"Hey!" I say getting to my feet. I kiss my boyfriend and smile at him. I give him a look and he knows I have something important and private to tell him.

"How was the hunting?" asks Bonnie to Caroline.

"Fun, I guess! You? How is your project going?" she asks back as she looks down at the papers and books lying around.

"Okay… we got distracted!" says Bonnie sheepishly.

"By?" she inquires, eyebrows rising.

"Ice cream!" I exclaim and we all laugh.

We work for another hour, until Bonnie says she's tired. Caroline feels like talking so Bonnie offers her a lift home. We say goodbye. When they are both gone, Stefan turns to me.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asks, a comforting and at the small of my back.

"I'm worried about Bonnie. It's about her and Damon…" I reply.

Something passes in his eyes and I can't tell if it's concern, surprise or comprehension. Does he know something that I don't? Stefan wouldn't hide something like that to me if he knew. Maybe he's been observing Damon for a while and saw something in his behavior that's been changing…

"What's wrong?" he asks concern lacing his voice.

"Bonnie was texting him earlier. When I asked her who she was writing to, she lied and said that it was Lucy. But she forgot her phone when she left and I checked it and saw that it was Damon. They are meeting tomorrow, she will probably say that she was sick or something, but I'm so worried about her."

"Yes, I understand. Damon can be quite volatile sometimes. Do you know where this meeting is taking place? I could make sure that she's okay, if you want me to." replies Stefan

"Yes. I wrote it down. It's in the kitchen." I say pointing behind me.

"I promise Elena, I will make sure that she's okay." he reassures me.

I give him the paper and he embraces me.

"Thank you." I say before I kiss him tenderly.

"Anything for you Lena, I'm just as worried as you are. Let's hope they are meeting for a simple training session."

"If it was only that, why would she lie to me?" I ask.

"Good point." he says while caressing my back and I already feel better.

In the end, he doesn't leave and he spends the night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** So, what's going on? :p And yes, next chapter you get more of Voyeur!Stefan (Mister kinky who hides stuff from his girl!) and more Bamon! Reviews are always loved if you feel like it! I know I suggested people to give Centaurus and it's sequel a try (it's a Damon/OC story), but you may be reticent because it's not Bamon, but really, if you like a badass girl like Bonnie, I assure you, the OC in my story is too ~ Meye :)_


	4. Thursday

_**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from The Vampire Diaries series created/owned by L. J. Smith and developed by Kevin Williamson/CW Network. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended._

_**Warnings:** AU. OOC. Dark!Fic_

_**Author's note: **And we go back into some M stuff! :D Also, once more, special thanks to: rablue, NaeNae1495,_

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday<strong>

_~ June 3rd 2010 ~_

_**~ Stefan's POV**_

_Bonnie is lying naked on her back in the middle of Damon's bed. Her eyes are glassy as blood trickled down her neck to the white sheets. Damon comes over her, lifting her pelvis and savagely enters her._

"_N-No…" she whispers coming back to herself._

"_Take it all Judgey!" growls back Damon as he pounds into her._

_She cries out and tries to push him away, to no avail. One of his hands leaves her hips and goes to her throat, strangling her as he keeps plunging into her tight channel._

"_Damon!" she begs, barely breathing._

_She turns her head to the right._

"_Please, Stefan, help me!" she pleads, crying out loud._

…

I woke up with a start, what an awful nightmare. I've been having these dreams since Monday night. I can't get the thought of Damon fucking Bonnie in her car out of my mind. Each time I hear her name, I'm haunted by visions of them together. Elena stirs beside me and I bring her closer so that her head lies on my chest. I made a promise yesterday and I plan on keeping it.

I'll miss school, but it's not one day that will make a difference, I know everything by heart.

The alarm rings and her eyes flutter open. She looks up at me and smiles.

We take a shower together. Jenna is used to it by now, she doesn't say anything anymore. Jeremy is quiet as usual.

It's when we are all around the table for breakfast that I realise something crucial; he has the same look as Elena and I in his eyes, like something important is missing, but he can't figure out what. So we aren't the only ones who are feeling like something isn't quite alright.

I bid them farewell when time comes. Jeremy drives his sister to school while I drive back home.

...

When I get there, Damon isn't home anymore. I can even be sure if he slept here or not. I take another shower and change my set of clothes. I go sit in one of the armchairs of the living room, waiting until it was time for me to leave.

Time passed slowly, but finally, it's 11am and I run out to the forest where Damon and Bonnie are supposed to meet.

When I arrive there, I catch myself from going further and I hide behind a three. I bend my head a little and I'm blown away by what I see.

In the middle of the forest, in a very small meadow, I see my brother and Bonnie naked, sitting on a white sheet. She sits between his crossed legs, her own legs on each side of him and crossing at the bottom of his back. He pulls her closer and they gaze at each other without uttering a single word. I can barely see Bonnie's face the way they are placed. Even though they are silent, I feel like there is so much passing through them.

She lifts her hands to Damon's temples and he closes his eyes. I feel something around me, like some kind of humming in the air.

Suddenly, my brother opens his eyes and they are as black as night and to my biggest astonishment yet, Bonnie offers herself to him, moving her hair to the side, baring her neck for him.

And Damon bends down and bites her. He gives a small moan as he closes his eyes and I know that he's drinking from her. His eyes snaps back open and he looks right back at me growling and I'm frozen once more in place.

He doesn't say anything else and he keeps drinking, but the more he looks at me the more his eyes lose their focus, he's getting drunk. So soon, he passes out in Bonnie's embrace. She lays him gently on the ground and caresses his air before she stands up.

She turns around and looks straight at me. I jump back startle by her sudden move. She comes to me, walking slowly, but with such confident in her steps that I'm almost scared of what she will do or say to me when she reaches where I'm standing.

She didn't even cover herself and as she walks toward me naked, I can see her neck healing slowly, she has Vampire's blood flowing inside her veins. But the blood that was already there is running down to her breast; the sight is mesmerizing. I feel something stir inside me.

She comes to a halt barely two feet in front of me and I extend my hand to her, but she stops me holding her own hand up.

"Don't touch me." she says with so much disdain in her voice that I stumble back as if she had slapped me.

I don't understand what I did to receive so much rudeness from her.

"What's going on Bonnie?" I ask worriedly. The only time I've ever seen her that cold toward me ws after the death of her grand-mother, Sheila.

"You have been spying on us for a few days now and you're still asking me?" she retorts.

"Is he forcing you?" I ask stupidly.

She laughs at my question and I can't say why, but I feel like a child being reprimanded for doing something foolish. I feel humiliate.

"Do you care now?" she replies frustration obvious in her tone.

"Of course I do!" I say with conviction.

"Then, tell me Stefan, why didn't you intervene the first time you caught us at the school's parking lot?" she throws back at me.

"I-I was…" I try to reply.

"You were scared and excited by what you saw!" cuts in Damon as he comes behind Bonnie and puts an arm around her waist protectively. "Back off Stefan, she is mine!" he growls at me.

I look at Bonnie, expecting her to firmly deny Damon's ownership on her, but she's only glaring at me.

"W-When did this happened?" I barely manage to ask confused, cause this is too much for me to understand.

"It's none of your concerns little brother mine!" he snaps at me.

"Dam…" I start.

"You are not welcomed here Stefan." cuts in Bonnie. "Leave!" she orders me and she takes Damon's hand in hers.

They walk back to the white sheet and sit on it, never looking back at me. They don't care.

I failed, miserably. I failed Elena, my brother, but most of all, I failed Bonnie.

I run away. And I feel this aching in my heart and I don't understand why.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** I kinda feel a little bit bad for Stefan... NAAAH! ;p Review if you feel like it! They are always welcomed! ~ Meye_


	5. Friday

_**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from The Vampire Diaries series created/owned by L. J. Smith and developed by Kevin Williamson/CW Network. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended._

_**Warnings:** AU. OOC. Dark!Fic Complete list of warnings in first chapter. XD_

_**A/N: **Glad you enjoyed the last chapter with Voyeur!Stefan LOL Specials thank you to these people: ever-joliene, Gianona, ellenah, NaeNae1495, nightfallsupernova, Infrena, _

* * *

><p><strong>Friday<strong>

_~ June 4th 2010 ~_

School was over for the week and the weekend was about to starts. Stefan was walking down the street when he got Elena's first phone call. He was too distracted to pick it up. After five more calls, he finally snapped out of it and called her back.

"_Stefan is that you? What happened? I've been trying to reach you since yesterday, but you didn't call me back! And I didn't see you at school today! I was so worried."_ said Elena on the verge of panic.

"Are you at home?" he asked gently.

"_Yes." _she replied. _"Jenna isn't here and Jeremy is hiding inside his bedroom."_

"I'm coming over!" he replied.

"_Okay! Love you."_

"Love you too Lena."

…

When he finally got there, they went into her bedroom and Stefan told her what had happened in the forest; minus some details that he was finding too personal and that could maybe jeopardized his relationship with Elena. She was shocked by his story.

"I don't understand. How could things have changed so much? What did we miss?" thought Elena out loud.

Stefan kept quiet as he tried to remember anything that could have happened and he was hit with a flash of a specific weekend that he had spent away with Elena, Caroline and Matt. He told her about it.

Elena jumped out of bed and walked to her younger brother's bedroom and knocked gently at the door.

"Come in!" said Jemery. "Hey guys! What's up?" he asked upon seeing the couple.

"Jeremy do you remember about a month ago, maybe more, maybe less, it doesn't matter; Stefan, Caroline, Matt and I went on a romantic gateway?" she asked, hoping that he would remember something.

"Yes, why?" he asked back, troubling dancing in his eyes.

"Weren't you supposed to hang out with Bonnie that weekend?" said Stefan.

"I didn't do much with her, cause she was too busy, but I did have the weirdest dream ever though that weekend!" he replied scratching the back of his head.

"What was it?" inquired his sister, looking worried.

"I remember trying to defend myself against something of someone with Bonnie upon getting attacked and I remember getting killed and that's it! It was such a vivid dream and it felt so real, but I woke up the next morning in my bed. Still, I was so scared that I left Bonnie a message asking her if she was okay. She replied yes and asked me why I was asking. I said I couldn't remember the previous night. She said that on our way back I had slipped on something and hit my head, but that I had still dropped her off to her home and that was it. So I spent the rest of the weekend with Tyler." he answered.

"Thanks J, that was really helpful!" said Elena.

Both Stefan and Elena were now sure that something had happened that weekend and that Bonnie, with the help of Damon, had probably covered it up. It had to be something important to create such a drastic change into their relation.

…

Elena went to Caroline's home and expressed her worriesd over the Bonnie situation. They decide to take it upon themselves to learn what really happened that fateful weekend. So they drove to Bonnie's house.

When they got there, they knocked on the front door and Bonnie opened it, but she looked to be in a hurry. They looked pass her and they saw a small luggage near the door.

"Are you going somewhere?" asked Caroline, keeping a smile upon her face.

Bonnie looked back and down at the luggage and sighed. "Yes and I'm waiting for someone. So you'll have to leave. Sorry…"

She was about to close the door in their faces, when Caroline stopped her.

"Bonnie this is important!" exclaimed the blond Vampire.

"Fine! Come in!" she said, almost snarling at them. She closed the door behind them.

"Bonnie what happened to you when we weren't there?" asked Caroline, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Are you going away for the weekend with Damon?" asked Elena at the same time.

Bonnie stayed quiet, refusing to answer, but when they kept pushing her with question, she couldn't take it anymore and she snapped.

"Yes okay! I'm going for the weekend with Damon, so what?" she almost yelled at them.

"Bonnie, don't be mad, please. We just want to know what happened to make you change like that…" pressed on Caroline worriedly. "Why can't you tell us? We are sisters, no?"

"Knowing the truth isn't always the answer Caroline. Sometimes, you just have to accept things as they are." warned Bonnie. "I'm happy, can't you just let it go?"

Caroline heard a car parking outside and she knew that this is their last chance to know the truth.

"Bon, please…" she begged.

Bonnie lost it.

"You're never there when I need it!" she screams. "I'm always the one who's there to save everyone's ass and it's never the other way around. Since all this supernatural crap started, only Stefan and Damon have been there to save me while you were both helpless. And now, only Damon can…"

She took her luggage in hand and was about to walk out, when both Elena and Caroline stood in front of her, blocking her way.

"Bonnie, we are here for you now…" pleaded Elena with her best friend. "We can't help you if we don't know…"

"Remember that this was your choice!" raged out the Witch at her friends.

She lifted her hands up and both girls were blasted with visions and feelings that weren't their own. When the visions were done, they could barely stay up as they cried over what they had seen and felt; they knew now what their friend had gone through and what brought her closer to the man she had once called a monster.

The door opened slowly, it was Damon. When he saw Caroline and Elena, he glared at them, not caring that they were crying. Then he turned worried eyes to Bonnie.

"Are you okay?" he asked concern lacing his voice as he caressed her cheek affectionately.

"Yes." she replied smiling, relieved to see him.

"Did you tell them?" he said gazing at the two girls who were still in shock.

"No, but they kept insisting, so I showed them." she answered sadness in her voice.

"Good. Let's go!" he replied, pulling back out his keys from his pocket.

She turned back to both girl and whispered: "I'm sorry…"

The Vampire put a comforting arm around her shoulder and they exited the house together, leaving her two best friends to deal with what they had just learned. She didn't care anymore about who knew and who didn't…

Even though she was trying to keep her emotions from getting out of control, Caroline was able to hear Damon and Bonnie say something to each other. It was both beautiful and heartbreaking.

"I love you…" whispered Damon to her friend, with so much deepness in it.

"I love you too… thank you." whispered back the Witch whole heartily.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Angst/Fluff moment that is so like me! :) Was it a dream or not for Jeremy? What really happened? So this was the last chapter in "normal" time, don't forget to check the dates for the following chapters, we are going back in time! Review if you feel like it! ~ Meye_


	6. Saturday

_**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from The Vampire Diaries series created/owned by L. J. Smith and developed by Kevin Williamson/CW Network. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended._

_**Warnings:** AU. OOC. Dark!Fic Complete list of warnings in first chapter._

_**A/N: **And we are going back in time! Special thanks to: Jolie Monster, rxmxy, nightfallsupernova, nickynicole, ShootingStar92, ever-joliene, _

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday<strong>

_~ May 1st 2010 ~_

Bonnie was walking back home with Jeremy by her side. He had refused to let her walk alone especially since she had wanted to pass through the woods. They had spent most of the evening at the Grills, playing pool and drinking soft drinks.

He had been trying for the last five minutes to hold her hand, but she had found a way to avoid the contact at each one of his effort. Stefan, Elena, Caroline and Matt where out of town for the weekend; leaving Bonnie behind and stuck with Jeremy whose persistent advances were slowly getting to her.

Suddenly out of nowhere, three dark figures appeared from behind the trees.

"Who are you?" asked Bonnie on her guards, putting a protective hand in front of Jeremy.

"Who we are is not important, but who you are Bonnie Bennett is!" retorted one of the men coming out of the shadow, followed closely by his two companions.

The man who had spoken was a tall, dark and strongly built man. The one to his right was all fair and lean, with his blue eyes and platinum blond hair. The third one who was standing to his left had blood red hair and brown eyes; he looked like the devil himself with his ugly sneer.

"What do you mean?" asked Jeremy panicking.

"Did you know that the blood of a Bennett Witch is so powerful that it can increase a Warlock's power tenfold when it's used during the right ritual?" retorted the blond man. "And guess what we have learnt through the branches? That the direct descendant of none other than Emily Bennett herself; was living peacefully here, in Mystic Fall!"

"And here you are!" laughed the redhead man. "Aren't we just the luckiest men in the world?"

"Don't you dare touch her!" snapped Jeremy back at the men.

"Shut up human!" yelled the dark man, sending a spell to him.

Jeremy screamed in pain as he felt his heart exploding inside his chest and he felt dead to the ground, blood pouring out of his mouth.

"JEREMY!" screamed Bonnie.

The distraction was enough for the three Warlocks to trap her in a binding circle of light.

"P-Please! Let me go!" she begged as she tried to break the spell holding her, but it was too strong.

The blond one went to her and undressed her as she cried out for anyone's help. He stood back and she felt herself levitating. She was then shifted into a horizontal position floating on her back.

"She is still pure. Her blood will be so much more potent." said the blond man with glee.

She looked to the side and saw the dark man holding out a book and starting to chant in a language that she couldn't understand.

She got wide eyes when she saw the redhead coming toward her with a curves knife.

"N-No…" she pleaded.

But it was too late as she screamed when she felt the first cut made to her skin. She could barely watch as the man carved her skin, drawing runes with his knife all over her body. The blond one brought a huge bowl and put it underneath her head.

She couldn't scream anymore and just cried her heart out. She felt the last cut being made to her neck and her blood started to run down into the bowl.

The two men stood back and went to each side of the dark one. They started to chant together and she felt fire coursing through her veins. She wailed in pain, her voice hoarse from screaming.

"PLEASE! HELP ME!" she begged in agony.

She was all alone; her friends were gone and no one would save her. It was too much to bear. When she thought she couldn't feel any more pain, she felt like millions of needles were going through her.

The pain was too much and she just shook frantically in the air as a little bit of foam mixed with blood came out of her mouth.

Suddenly, it all stopped and she felt herself falling, but something stopped her before she could it the solid ground.

"Bonnie?" said Damon panicking as he looked at the Witch, but her eyes were blank. "BONNIE?"

He bit his wrist and forced his blood down her throat as she was unresponsive to him or anything else for the matter.

He gazed back and saw the three Warlocks lying on the ground, dead, with their hearts ripped out, lying not too far from them.

He looked back to Bonnie and could barely keep his emotions intact. The damage they had done to her was gruesome. He finally saw Jeremy on the ground with blood coming out of his mouth. Luckily for the Gilbert boy, he was wearing his ring.

He carefully took the comatose Witch in his arms and ran back to the Boarding house. He laid her on the sofa, covering her with his jacket as much as he could and ran back to the forest to pick up Jeremy.

He brought the young Gilbert to his house and was glad that Jenna was absent. He removed Jeremy's clothes and dressed him back into a set of PJs pant, making sure to put his blood tainted clothes in the washing machine, starting it. He also made sure to put Jeremy in his bed so that he would believe that he had been dreaming. Since he was taking vervain, Damon knew that erasing his memories was not even an option.

He left and went back to the Warlocks. He dug a big whole, put them and the blood inside of it before burying everything and finally ran back full speed to the Boarding house.

Bonnie hadn't moved from where he had left her. He picked her up and brought her to his bedroom. He run down a bath and washed her slowly. When he was done, he dressed her up with one of his shirt and sat her on his bed. The carvings had healed thanks to his blood, but were still visible, but he knew that by tomorrow, her skin would be back to its original state, no scars left.

"Bonnie! BONNIE! Dammit snap out of it!" he said shaking her; no response.

He tried for another five minutes, but he knew it was pointless, so he did the only thing he was sure would work and he slapped her.

The fear came back in her eyes and she looked around frantically.

"W-Where…" she didn't finish her question, unable to speak further.

"You're safe." replied Damon in a soft voice. "You're in my bedroom."

She looked up and saw the Vampire sitting beside her. She gazed around and saw that she was at the Boarding house. She looked back at him.

"D-Damon? B-But… I-I was…" she said, her voice breaking.

"Shush! I know. They are dead, I killed them. Jeremy is back at his house. You are safe Bonnie." he whispered as he laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

And just like that, she broke down in front of the man she had always called a monster. She wailed in pain and he simply took her in his arms.

"It's okay Bonnie, let it all out…" he said, lips against her hair.

She held on to him, her whole body shaking as she sobbed deeply. He pulled her back with him toward the middle of his bed and went under the covers.

He kept her in his comforting embrace as she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** So, now we know [part] of what happened, because it isn't done! Hope I didn't traumatized anyone with the ritual scene... To be honest it's the least graphic thing I could come up with. If I had written everything I had in mind, the scene would have been twice longer... I'm cruel I know! ;p Review are always loved and welcomed! ~ Meye_


	7. Sunday

_**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from The Vampire Diaries series created/owned by L. J. Smith and developed by Kevin Williamson/CW Network. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended._

_**Warnings:** AU. OOC. Dark!Fic _Complete list of warnings in first chapter.__

_**A/N: **We are getting closer to the end! So once again, thank you to: Jacal Ste. Worme, NaeNae1495, silly13, NYOFACE, gb1076, Hazel08, Infrena, ellenah, Belles2010, Queenkeeta69_

_**Side note:** BIG thank you to those of you who tried out Centaurus (and its sequels) I deeply appreciate it! It's the series I'm the proudest of!_

_**To silly13:** I couldn't put such a scene on ffnet it would have been too graphic! But glad you enjoyed it anyway! :)_

_**To **_**NYOFACE:** *giggles* I'll take that as a compliment!__

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sunday<span>**

_~ May 2nd 2010 ~_

The next morning, Bonnie woke up in a bed that wasn't hers. She felt a weight on her back and her eyes snapped open.

'_Where am I?'_ she thought.

And everything came back to her; her walk with Jeremy, the three Warlocks and Damon…

She jumped out of bed, looked back at it, and saw the older Vampire opening his eyes.

"Hey!" he said softly. "How are you feeling?"

She couldn't handle this. She couldn't deal with everything that had happened, so she put up her defenses and resorted to her old habits.

"This doesn't change anything!" she snarled at him. "You are still a monster. I-It won't change the way I see you! If you ever screw up again, I will take you down!" she said, threatening him.

The Vampire first looked hurt, which surprised her, then angry. He stood up and faced her.

"Don't come any closer Damon or I will light you up!" she growled at him.

She was out of control and she knew that taking it all out on Damon wasn't right, but she couldn't stop herself. She felt his rage; it was like huge waves hitting her one after the other.

"I'm sick and tired of this Bennett!" he finally yelled at her. "Always the same thing with you isn't it? Miss Judgey, little miss perfect and all mighty. You think that you being self-sacrificing makes you better than me? You're just like everybody else, if not worse; wanting me to be something that I'm not! Unable to see pass the Vampire thing. Go ahead; blame me for it while you're at it! Obviously, it was me who sent those Warlocks to attack you. It's always my fault anyway! Rose's death, Katherine' shit, Sheila's death… you want me to keep going on?"

Bonnie couldn't find the right words to say to him. She just looked at him speechless before looking down at her feet.

"SAY SOMETHING! Go ahead judge me again! I could have let you die Bonnie! I'm trying to do the right thing and everyone just keeps asking more of me and I… I can't Bonnie… This is who I am!" he raged on, but still, he never touched her. "My brother expects everything of me and Elena expects too much. And you, you're just like my father, always looking at me like I'm worthless. I'm trying, so hard…"

He was on the verge of crying and Bonnie was both frighten and shock by his admission. She finally realized what he had been trying to hide since Rose's death. He was alone and sad. He was trying his best, but it was never enough and he knew deep down inside that he would always be a disappointment in the eyes of everyone else around him. And she could relate to that. She had felt the same when her Grams had died. Rose had been the only one to let him be himself; a caring man with a permanent darkness inside of him. But just when he had started to care, Jules had attacked them and bit Rose and he had had to let her got. Worse, unable to let her suffer anymore, he had staked her, freeing her from the pain, but breaking his heart just a little bit more.

She stepped closer and embraced him.

"I forgive you." she said gently. She understood now.

She was hit by visions; she saw Damon promising her ancestor Emily to watch over her descendants, protecting the Bennett Witches through time; keeping his promise while Emily had broken hers. The pain and rage he had felt when she had betrayed him. She also saw him, always being there to protect her even though he knew that she hated him with every single cell of her body.

And finally, she saw the previous night; the way he had heard her plea for helps, and had ran as fast as his body had permitted it, just so that he could be there in time to save her. The terrified look in his eyes when he had seen her hanging in the air all bloodied and at death's door. She felt the rage that had consumed him at that precise moment which had made him kill, in mere seconds, the three Warlocks before they could do anything to defend themselves. Then, she felt the panic that had filled his heart when she hadn't responded to him calling out her name. She saw everything that he had done to make sure that this would stay hidden. This was her secret to tell and he had understood that without needing her to tell him so.

When the visions were over, she stepped back, looking at him wide eyes. He had done so much for her, there was no more place in her heart for her to feel any form of negative emotions toward him. She was just thankful that he had been there in time and that she was finally able to see him as what he was; a broken man with his strengths and weakness, baring it all out for her to see.

"I saw… everything…" she whispered, tears in her eyes. "D-Damon… I…"

He brought her back to him and held her tightly against his hard chest. This was changing everything, the love he felt for Elena, the pain of losing Rosemary, his frustration over his little brother's disappointment in him; it was all slipping away, being replaced by the unconditional caring he felt for the young woman in his arms.

"I know… I felt it too… Bonnie…" he said in a low voice, letting the tears fall down on his cheeks.

"No more speaking…" she murmured, nuzzling her face against his chest.

He wasn't the only one feeling the change, Bonnie felt it too. They couldn't deny this new pull for each other. Damon had seen her in the most helpless situation and had taken care of her in a way only Sheila had ever done. As for Bonnie, she had completely seen the man's heart. There was no turning back now, it was simply impossible.

He couldn't keep quiet anymore and broke the silence.

"I won't say anything, I promise." he pledged to her.

"Thank you… not only for this, but for saving me…" she said her voice barely audible.

"Bonnie… I won't say anything, but don't cut me out…" he replied, almost begging her for acceptance.

She gazed up to him and smiled shyly.

"I won't, just as long as you do the same. But I don't want anyone else to know Damon. It hurts too much…" she pleaded.

"Then, it will be our secret…" he reassured her, caressing her cheeks with his hands.

And with that, a new friendship and understatement was born between Bonnie Bennett and Damon Salvatore. It was just a matter of time now before things would escalate to the next level.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Only one chapter left (yeah you get an Epilogue) Cause let's face it, there is only one question left to answer... :D Can you guest what it is? Review if you feel like it! They are greatly loved! ~ Meye_


	8. Epilogue: Monday

_**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from The Vampire Diaries series created/owned by L. J. Smith and developed by Kevin Williamson/CW Network. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended._

_**Warnings:** AU. OOC. Dark!Fic _Complete list of warnings in first chapter.__

_**A/N: **And we are already at this point, the final chapter! We go back in time once more, but not too far... You get to go back on a special Monday, where on a certain night, Voyeur!Stefan was born! :p ENJOY! And for the last time, special thank you to: Infrena, MystiBleu73, NaeNae1495, NYOFACE, J-Marie, nightfallsupernova, ever-joliene, tiredandtrue._

_And again a big big big big thank you to those who gave Centaurus a try! :D_

_**to NYOFACE:** Of course he had to work a little! Well the visions worked for him, but hey don't mention it to Bonnie! ;p I'm surprisingly having a hard time writing Bamon fic (weird I know) I'm a Bamon girl, but since I wrote my longest stories and sequels with Damon/OC, I'm having a hard time picturing Damon with someone else! LOL But, I'm not saying that I won't give it a try! XD Thx for the review!_

_**to ever-joliene:** Thanks for the review! And yes, sadly, last chapter means no more chapter! XD_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Epilogue<span>**

_~ Monday – May 31st 2010 ~_

– _**Morning**_

A whole month had passed. And during all this time, Damon and Bonnie had been able to keep her secret. They had grown closer and closer with each day passing by.

On the first Monday after the terrible event, Damon had started to follow Bonnie around. He would always hide in the shadow, but each time he was there, the Witch could feel him close and it was a comforting presence. That same day, Damon had come to her home and she had invited him in. The Vampire had been surprised by it, but had simply smiled genuinely at the Witch, while Bonnie had been surprised by his lack of snide remarks. Another moment had happened between them during that simple instant. That night, they had talked quietly in her room and before she had known it, she had fallen asleep in his arms on her bed. She had woken up during the night, her body covered in sweat from a nightmare, once more; Damon had been there to help her getting through it.

After that night, it had gotten easier for them to be around each other. They had kept the façade in front of their friends. At first, it had been hard to play the _frenemy_ card, but after a while, they had seen it as a game; laughing at night at their acting skills.

After the second week, Bonnie had started to ignore Jeremy's advances. She had felt guilty toward Damon for it and it had been the only solution to appease her heart. The more time they spent together, and the more they couldn't deny these feelings developing between them.

As their feelings were evolving, so had the chemistry between them; the sexual tension when they were alone was almost electrifying. They flirted, kissed their cheeks, sometimes very close to the other's mouth and above everything, when her father was away, Damon would make it a habit of doing sleepovers at Bonnie's house and they would always sleep together in her bed. Still, nothing sexual had happened yet…

On Monday, May 31st, Bonnie had woken up alone in her bed and had sighed. It was getting harder to wake up without Damon's presence when her father was at home. Something was obviously happening between them, but she couldn't categorize it.

She jumped out of bed and walked to her bathroom. She brushed her teeth, then undressed and went in the warm and waiting shower.

There, she thought of the deep blue eyed Vampire and she smiled affectionately. It was difficult to remember the hatred she had felt for Damon Salvatore. Each time she tried to remember the pain he had directly and indirectly caused her, she could only see his worried face as he had looked down at her when she had been out of it. She focused on his eyes, then on his so kissable lips, his strong arms, his tone chest… she bit her lips as she laid her forehead on the tiled wall. The hot water was running down her neck to her breast then her mid-section and down to her feet. She couldn't help but think about him as her hands roamed over her small breast, pinching the pointy beads, teasing them. Then her right hand went south caressing the bottom of her belly, and then further down to her clit. As soon as she touched the buddle of nerves, she let out a soft whimper that sounded like the older Vampire's name.

While her thumb kept the rotating caress, her index, middle and ring fingers slowly pushed her big lips aside before slipping inside her wet core. She bit her lips harder, almost drawing blood.

She curled her fingers and saw stars, barely staying up as she speeded up the thrusting. It kept sending waves and waves of pleasure through her whole body.

"Oh… Oh God… D-Damon…" she moaned in a low voice, unable to keep his name from escaping her lips.

It didn't take long until her orgasm was hitting her full force. She stayed there, breathing hard, for a good five minutes before getting out. She dressed up and went down to have breakfast with her father.

When she was done, she kissed him goodbye, he was leaving today for another two weeks. She grabbed her car keys and went to school.

…

During lunch break, when no one was looking at her, all absorbed in they own little world, she pulled out her phone, selecting her discussion with Damon.

_::It's official, my father will be gone for the next 2 weeks!::_

_**::This means a LOT of sleepovers. So, did you find the spell you were looking for?::**_

_::Yes. If I succeed, I will have a stronger protection against magic backslash, but I have a tiny problem.::_

_**::What is it? :(::**_

_::Apparently, it says that I need a strong stimuli to make the charm work at his full potential. And I seriously don't know what to do about it. Any suggestion?::_

_**::We could always train in the woods, that should work!::**_

_::Not such a fan of the woods…::_

_**::Sorry, I wasn't thinking. School ground maybe? We could go there very late and we could fight on the parking lot.::**_

_::Great idea! I'd love that… 10:30pm is that okay?::_

_**::Of course, it's a great idea! I had it! ;p I'll be there. Promise.::**_

_::xoxo::_

…

At night, she drove to the school and when she finally got to the parking lot, the older Vampire was already there; waiting patiently as he was leaning against one of the parking pole lights. It was very dark; her guess was that Damon had done something to the electricity. She got out of her car and walked to him; he was about ten feet from her.

"How was your day?" asked Damon gently.

"It was okay, yours?" she replied smiling.

"Boring! So what is this spell you were talking about?" he asked curiously, coming closer to her.

"Here!" she replied showing him Emily's grimoire and pointing at a specific segment.

"Well that shouldn't be too hard to do. It seems quite easy. So you say the words first, than we fight until it activates the spell?" he asked, making sure that he had understood properly.

"Yes. It will feel like our bodies are on fire." confirmed Bonnie.

"Will it hurt?" he questioned her worriedly.

"No. D-Damon?" she inquired shyly.

"Mm?" he said absently looking back up from the grimoire.

"Can I try something with you?" she asked.

"Of course." he exclaimed.

"Do you trust me?" she murmured unsure.

"Do you?" he replied with his own question.

She nodded. "Yes very much. Or I wouldn't do this." she finished before putting one hand on his heart and the other one to his temple.

Damon felt a small pressure on his head, it was uncomfortable, but it didn't hurt. Then something warm washed over him. It was like a silken feeling in his heart and mind; it felt like… Bonnie.

'_Can you hear me?'_ he heard inside his head.

"Did you just speak to me telepathically?" he exclaimed impressed by what she had done.

'_Yes… You can do it too! You just need to concentrate on me.' _she replied happily.

'_Like this?' _he tried.

"Yes!" she said out loud excitedly.

"Will it always work?" he asked, hope lacing his voice.

"As long as we want it to; yes. I can always break the connection." she suggested. But truthfully, she was hoping to keep it up.

"No, I like it." he said gazing at her as he felt such a strong pull toward her, but he was terrified to act upon it, so he changed the subject. "So, we fight?"

"I'm ready if you are." she exclaimed with a grin.

And the fight began. Damon had been helping her to feel a Vampire approaching before said Vampire could hurt her. This would also be good against any other kind of supernatural beings, Warlocks included. It was mostly to enhance her instincts. The fight was simple, he would charge at her from any direction and she just needed to push him away with her magic before he could touch her. Of course, Bonnie didn't want to hurt the Vampire either, so she would always stop him before he could crash into a wall or a pole light or from hitting the ground.

The fight went on and on and they could feel the spell trying to work its magic, but it wasn't enough. Damon tried to piss her off, but it failed when she actually replied to his innuendos. They knew each other too much and Bonnie could now tell when he was just fooling around.

At one point, they were standing about four feet from each other. They had gotten dangerously close to Bonnie's Prius and they were just gazing at each other. If Damon could have described, in a human way how he felt, he would have said; breathless. They both looked exhausted, but determined to make this spell succeed.

He looked at the Witch he had saved; who he had learned to respect and trust. But most of all, the woman who he knew he had fallen for. She stood there confident, waiting for his next attack and he had never found her more beautiful than at this precise moment.

She looked at the Vampire who had saved her, who she had learned to trust deeply and whose heart she had finally seen completely. But most of all, the man who she knew she had fallen for. He stood there, caring in his eyes, waiting for her to catch her breath back and she had never found him more beautiful than now.

"You're beautiful…" they whispered at the same time softly.

They gazed in shock at each other and Damon ran to her. She didn't stop him, he wasn't going to attack her anymore, the fight was over, and feelings had finally won. He gently pulled her head up and kissed her languorously. One of his hands went behind her neck and the other to the small of her back as she held on to his black t-shirt, pulling him even closer.

The kiss soon turned aggressive as they tore at each other's clothes. He picked her up in his arms and she crossed her legs behind his back, kissing him with so much force that he knew she was returning his feelings to the same level.

"Car… Inside the car…" she moaned between kisses.

It took mere seconds and they were both fully naked, their clothes on the back seat and Bonnie on all four over the lowered two front seats. Damon was on his knees beside her, roaming his hand from her neck down to her back until he reached her ass.

"I've wanted to do this to you for so long Bonnie, you have no idea…" he groaned as he looked at her drenched core before lapping at it.

"Fuck… Damon…" she moaned. "I do have an idea…"

"Yeah?" he asked in a raspy voice as he pushed two fingers inside of her. "Tell me…"

"I've been… thinking about… you when… I… yessss" she whimpered of pleasure.

"When was the last time you've touched yourself like this?" he asked, excited by the image of Bonnie caressing herself while picturing him pleasuring her.

"This… This morning… in the… shower… oh God…" she replied grounding her hips against his fingers. She couldn't believe how much she had waited for this over the last month.

"Did you enjoyed it?" he whispered against her ear before biting it. He pushed his fingers deeper into her enjoying the little sounds she was making.

"Yesss… So good…" she turned her face to his and bit his lips hard enough to draw his blood. She licked her lips enjoying the taste of his blood in her mouth.

Damon was surprised by what she had done, but most of all, he had never been so turned on in his life.

"You're so hot… I can't wait any longer…" he said and entered her in one hard thrust.

"DAMON!" she screamed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** And that's a wrap for 7 days! Thank you soooo much again for reading and reviewing! And I'm going to be annoying you again with it, but hey, that's just me :p So I'll be suggesting my other fics; 'Twist of Fate' which isn't for the sensitive heart cause it's VERY Dark!Fic material (Bamon, D/B/S, Stefonnie, etc) and then I'll talk again about Centaurus which is full of sexy Damon, a good plot (So I've been told LOL) it's AU and changes Klaus nature and... just read it! LOL The sequel Sacrifices is in posting process and it's a novel length fic!_

_Going back to 7 days ! So yeah, loved it? hated it? Leave a review if you feel like it. ;)_

_Oh and to my own surprise, cause I really thought that this would be my last Bamon (and Vampire Diaries fic, except for my story Sacrifices which is still in the beta-ing/posting process) in a long while, but I'm working on a AU Bamon story set in the middle age... we'll see! :p I'm not promising anything! I'm not sure if anything good will come out of it... But anyway! LOL And I'm also thinking about a series of oneshots! I'll see! _

_Thanks again for reading! ~ Meye_


End file.
